


Space Vegas

by dcisamtyler



Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Inspired by a preference request written by my friend (@the-timeless-doctor) on Tumblr: "[Simm!Master] takes you to some strange and exotic planet where the occupants are even wilder. It’s like Las Vegas, no sleep for the wicked. Despite the Master’s nonchalance about it, he makes sure to keep you in sight, not to wander off without him by your side. You’re the one who has to beg him to dance with you, and given that he is undoubtedly fond of you, he caves easily. The two of you dance all night, and it’s the most carefree you’ve seen him."
Relationships: The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/You, The Master (Simm)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/You
Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851601
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Space Vegas

You couldn’t help but twirl on your heels as you stepped out of the TARDIS.

Everything seemed like it was dripping in stardust – a sort of ethereal glitter that took your love for neon and shoved it right back into your mouth. This wasn’t a flickering light downtown that buzzed if you left it plugged in for too long. It was truly beautiful. Natural, even. You had to catch your breath as you stared at it. 

Like a fish out of water, you kept your eyes up, taking it all in, your heart drumming in your chest. As you glanced down the strip, bright lights flashed as if to welcome you inside. 

You couldn’t believe you were even there. When you woke up, this certainly wasn’t how you expected to spend your night.

But the Master had laid out an entire outfit for you – complete with a note, insisting you be ready in time. As you plucked the dress from the garment bag, your breath hitched in your throat. Shimmering in silver, it looked like it was dripping in ice crystals. Of course, it was the Master who chose it. If anything, he knew what looked good on you (and what he wanted to see on you), and the dress fell to your mid-thigh, skimming over your curves perfectly. 

You ran a palm over the dress, smoothing it out as you thought about the Master, who insisted on dressing only in black from head to toe, a slight red trim lining his jacket. When he stepped out of the TARDIS, you swallowed hard at the sight of him, your eyes unable to look away. A slight blush fell over your face as he winked, catching you staring at him.

Together, the two of you looked like you stepped straight out of a James Bond film. You were easily the best-dressed couple on the strip. Many aliens of all shapes, sizes, and colors stared as they walked by, but most of them kept their many eyes to themselves, chatting amicably with their friends as they meandered down the strip.

A laugh bubbled out of your mouth as you struggled to find actual words to describe this place. It didn’t seem real – you wanted to explore, to see more of it. It all swelled in your chest, making you feel like you were floating on air. The possibilities were endless – you could go see a show consisting solely of the universe’s greatest performers, gamble in the casinos lit by the planet’s three golden moons, or even go dancing at the intergalactic space club. The entire planet was at your fingertips.

Buzzing with energy and ready to get started, you began to walk across the street when you felt someone catch your wrist with a strong grip. You glanced over to find The Master’s hazel eyes studying you carefully. Some part of you wanted him to comment on how beautiful he thought you looked, but it seemed like he hadn’t bothered to notice. He had an eyebrow raised as he softly pulled you back. “Little human, where do you think you’re going?”

You shrugged. You figured the wide-eyed gaze at the scene gave it away. “To explore?”

“Not without me, Y/N,” the Master scolded. He let go of your wrist and instead, moved his hand to yours, interlocking your fingers. As you quickly glanced down at your hands with your eyebrows lifted, he met your gaze with a solemn look. “I need to keep my human safe. If they find a human like you here, they’d easily sell you on the intergalactic black market. For parts.”

Your chest twisted a bit at the thought, but you quickly bounced back. Nothing in the universe was going to keep you from enjoying this place, and the Master had to know you could defend yourself. He had seen it plenty of times during other trips.

You pursed your lips. “Right. So, uh, what is this place?”

“It’s the planet Motoz.”

“Yeah? Well, it looks like Las Vegas.”

“Oh, Y/N,” he tutted, as he swept a hand out extravagantly. “It’s better than Las Vegas.”

You shook your head and laughed at him, squeezing his hand. “Lead the way, Master.”

As you spent the evening walking up and down the strip, sneaking in and out of buildings, you realized this was the Master in his element. He loved the high-energy, how things came alive under the dark of night. You could see it in his eyes, how he seemed to brighten with the lights. His eyes twinkled as you walked down the strip, his hand never leaving yours. Yet, the Master tried so hard to play it casual. He’d follow behind you as if your hand tugging him along. But you knew he loved it and was probably smirking behind your back.

After some time, you two had finished dinner at a delicious and expensive alien barbecue place (“only the best for my human,” the Master claimed) and now walked along the strip back in the direction of his TARDIS. You really didn’t want the night to be over. You were having too much fun and the Master seemed like he was beaming as he walked next to you, his arm snaked around your waist.

You glanced at him, stopping and pulling the two of you to the side. “Let’s go dancing.”

“What?”

“You and me, dancing,” you repeated slowly. As you stretched out the syllables, you moved your hips in a way that seemed like dancing to you. Though the way the Master stared at you in disbelief made you unsure of how it actually looked to everybody else.

“No.”

“Please.”

The Master’s eyes flitted up to meet yours. He searched your face for a weakness, but instead only found his own. He let out a sigh, knowing he was defenseless when it came to you. “Fine.”

Your entire face fell into a smile from your eyes to your mouth as you took his hand and strolled into the space club. The inside pulsed as the lights flickered with the beat of the music, a weird bubblegum alien pop. It didn’t seem much different from Earth clubs, though the music seemed a tad too loud. You wondered how any of these aliens could hear each other. You tried to say something to the Master over the music but he was too busy glancing all around him, letting you take him out to the dance floor.

“I don’t dance, Y/N,” he said, as you finally reached an open space in the middle.

“Oh, c’mon, you’re telling me the big bad Master doesn’t have moves?”

That seemed to do it. The Master scoffed, and in one motion, pulled you flush against him, raising an eyebrow as you let out a gasp. “Oh, I have moves, little human.”

You pulled away from him as the song changed to something with a perfect beat, something you could really sway to together. There was a challenge in your eyes. “Show me.”

At once, he took your hand and spun you around so you were facing away from him, his hand holding you at your stomach. One of your hands covered his, and you threw the other around his neck as he began moving his hips behind you. You followed his lead, somehow feeling light and centered all at once. His hand gently trailed up and down your front, as he smiled into your neck, pressing a little kiss onto the right spot. 

As you melted into his touch, he chuckled into your shoulder. “I told you I had moves, Y/N.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I promise I'll write somebody else at some point but I'll never not have all sorts of feels for Simm!Master. Hope you enjoyed it! Maybe I'll write a second part to this at some point? Maybe not? Who knows. ;)


End file.
